


Let’s Waltz On The Blades

by layzicfish



Series: Forging A Bond [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Bonding, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, Written in Mandarin, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layzicfish/pseuds/layzicfish
Summary: 《Forging A Bond Between Us》後續（https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103676/chapters/47621521）漢尼拔（Omega） x 威爾（Alpha）的故事。雖然漢尼拔是Omega但他是攻、他是攻、他是攻（重要的事情說三次）此文是以漢尼拔（Hannibal Lecter）和威爾(Will Graham)兩個角色為主角進行創作。這兩位角色皆是源自電視劇版本NBC Hannibal（2013-2015），而這本同人小說則是從這個作品中衍生而出的ABO平行世界故事。我不擁有這些角色。漢尼拔（Hannibal Lecter）和威爾(Will Graham)的版權全歸原作者Thomas Harris所有，以及參與電視劇製作的所有開發、編劇、製片、拍攝團隊、演員和發行公司所擁有。這個故事和真正的電視劇並無任何關係，與漢尼拔系列電影也沒有任何關係，更與Mads Mikkelsen以及Hugh Dancy兩位演員沒有任何關係。（重要）閱讀前需知（重要）這個故事充滿了——沒有經過當事人同意的性愛、不經同意改造另一個人的身體、危害病患身心健康、不遵守職業操守和道德的行為、沒有任何科學根據（天馬行空）的偽醫學理論和操作……等等。這些全都是錯誤甚至是犯法的行為。所以你若還未滿十八歲，或是無法判斷哪些行為是正確哪些是犯法的，請千萬不要購買此書，更不要買回去閱讀之後，跟別人說「這些很正常啊」甚至是身體力行去執行。再次重申：這本書裡的許多情節和內容，全都是錯誤並且是犯法的行為。這本書的內容全都純屬虛構，沒有科學根據，只是作者為了還原一對有病的CP而寫出來的有病的故事。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Forging A Bond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738258
Kudos: 5





	1. Prelude

序章

他看見了烈酒的香氣。  
耳邊聞到冰塊的寒意。  
手掌觸及濃湯的滋味。  
唇舌聽到天空的藍色。  
最後，他品嚐到有人緊貼身邊親密呢喃的聲音。

那是一個低沉又熟悉的嗓音，不斷在這過程中呢喃着：——

「親愛的威爾，我就在這裡，過來吧。」


	2. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是試閱。

倏地睜開雙眼，灰藍色的雙眸直直凝視着前方。

空無一物。

他眨了眨眼，開始緩緩移動着視線巡視周圍。

有些模糊不清的視線，讓他極難分清是因為剛睜開的雙眼乾澀、是因為汗水浸濕導致難以聚焦，還是因為他其實根本不清醒，或是根本沒睜開眼。

……甚至可能睜着眼卻不知道自己在哪裡，或應該看哪裡。

再次閉起雙眼，發現五感中的「視覺」根本無法用以分辨是否清醒，讓他混淆得有些絕望。

深呼吸一口氣，他嘗試着移動四肢，在發現可以如常行動時，他開始奔跑。

腳下有踩了細樹枝，或是其他什麼的咔嚓喀嚓聲，但他無法分辨得出來。

只是，他卻突然發現自己跑步的姿勢有些怪異，停了下來仔細分辨，才發現原來他手中竟拿着一把獵槍。

再抬頭，就只見到自己身處一座密林中，昏暗得只有幾絲月光勉強能穿透的林子中，他僅能透過影影綽綽交叉的樹幹枝椏，勉強分辨前方道路。

隱約間前方似乎有些動靜，他連忙追尋着聲音過去，接着就在稍微空曠些的地方，看到有些熟悉的黑羽麋鹿。

它就在那裡，立足於月光的輝映下，彷彿與世無爭般的靜靜在地上嗅聞着，像是在挑選滋味比較好的嫩草。

在漆黑的森林中，這景象卻莫名違和得像是錯放的拼圖塊。

詭異的氛圍讓他有絲猶豫，但內心卻又有什麼在蠱惑他，最終他還是決定順從的瞄準、扣下扳機。

槍聲劃破寧靜的樹林，麋鹿立即躍起奔走，卻無法確定是被槍聲驚走，或確實有擊中了它。

他連忙追隨上去，在緊盯着前方獵物急奔的時候，他卻沒注意到自己越走越深入，直至抵達連月光也幾乎消逝的密林最深處時，前方的獵物才倏地停了下來。

緊跟後方的他也停下了腳步，但隨後他只覺得眼前晃了晃，就只見獵物突然轉換為人型。

眨了眨眼，不確定究竟是自己眼花或是其他的因素，但這確實讓他無法再毫不猶豫地扣下扳機。

為了確定那究竟是人還是動物，他想也不想就衝上前查看，卻在距離僅有數步的距離時，獵物似乎終於察覺到他的存在，立即抬起頭——

視線相交的瞬間，他宛如被人按下了暫停鍵般，再也無法動彈，連腦袋也是一片空白混亂。

——那是一個擁有着人型，唯獨頭上長了麋鹿大角的怪物。

怪物臉上本該是雙眼的部分，卻是漆黑一片，以至於完全無法分辨怪物是否有目視功能，但他依舊明確感覺到自己被盯上了，以至於他已經無法確定究竟誰才是獵人、誰才是獵物了。

心底深處有個聲音叫他趕緊逃，但雙手卻又受到本能操控般，忍不住想要抵抗和奮戰到底，於是他舉起手中的武器，再次朝怪物開了一槍。

槍聲爆發的瞬間，怪物也迅速消失不見，他連忙跑上前去查看，卻只在月光的映照下，在樹枝上發現一灘——黑色的污漬。

在月光下，潑灑在樹幹上的液體漆黑得令人無法分辨究竟是什麼，他伸手一抹，卻無法分辨究竟是血液，或是其他不知名液體。

有別於明亮得讓一切事物無所遁形的日光，在月光的映照下，一切看起來都那麼曖昧朦朧。

本以為可以藉此知道自己所追踪並開槍射擊的究竟是人類，或是怪物，或其實僅在臆想中朝空地放了一槍，卻不想反而產生更混淆不明的狀況。

身後突然傳來些微的聲響，他渾身一繃緊，立即轉身想再舉起槍，卻還是太遲了。

黑影一閃，長着麋鹿角的人型怪物撲壓上他，由於來不及轉身因此他僅能面朝樹幹被壓制。怪物僅用一隻長着利爪的右手即可穩穩按緊他的雙手，另一隻左手則抓緊他的腰側，最後雙腳緊壓着他的雙腿兩側，以至於兩人的下半身無可避免的緊貼彼此。

「看到嗎？」怪物壓低身形，貼近他耳邊舔吮着耳垂，然後低沉呢喃：「看到了嗎？這就是我一直想要給你的，威爾，給我們的。」

被喚出名字的霎那，威爾只感覺呼吸一窒，似乎被誰，或是什麼剖開胸膛，伸手入內攥緊了那處最柔軟又致命的一處。

那人……那怪物喚他名字的聲音，是那麼的溫柔，又極其繾綣纏綿，就像是戀人間的耳語。

他覺得自己應該害怕、拼死抗拒，偏偏怪物類似人類肌膚的觸感和溫度，卻讓他莫名眷戀。

不知是錯覺，抑或是肢體摩擦產生的自然反應，他甚至可以感覺到，兩人貼近彼此的下半身處，正有個柱形物體，逐漸堅挺着擠入他的雙臀之間，導致他所有掙扎想逃離的動作，反而更像是在索求些什麼似的，越發夾緊那根硬物摩擦着。

似乎察覺到他的惱羞，怪物呵呵笑着，鼻尖親暱地沿着他的頸項往下嗅聞：「你在渴求我嗎？」

威爾想反駁，卻驚恐地發現不知為何說不出任何話語，只能徒勞無功地發出一些意義不明的嗚咽，反而更像是某種求饒或投降的聲音。

感覺到怪物的唇舌停留在他肩頸和背脊之間的某個部位時，一股莫名的掙扎求存慾望席捲了威爾所有的感官。幾乎想也不想，他立即遵循內心那股「再不反抗，就會有什麼被永久改變」的直覺，用盡全身力氣奮起努力掙脫怪物的箝制。

但他隨即渾身一緊，繼而驚恐地發現渾身逐漸無力暈眩，越是掙扎越是意識模糊，然後整個世界開始天旋地轉——

他彷彿在急速下墜中，又彷彿正飛速彈向上方，完全分不清上下左右，不曉得身在何處、該走向何處、盡頭在何處，甚至絲毫不清楚自己為何會出現在這裡。

一切都極其混淆紊亂。

接着他只覺得渾身似點著了火通體燃燒，卻又彷彿墜入冰窖般冷得渾身打顫。燒得他渾渾噩噩，凍得他暈暈沉沉。

朦朦朧朧間有人貼近，在肌膚觸碰時宛如重回歸屬的安全感，擁抱時又像是精心設計的牢籠。既是熟悉的氣味，又是陌生的體溫。

威爾只覺得自己彷若血池般的泥沼，明明心底有個聲音告訴他應該奮力掙扎着想逃走。偏偏池中散發的溫度，讓他的身體眷戀難捨，越是掙扎，越像是欲迎還拒的深陷其中。

直至肩頸處傳來的劇痛再次拉回威爾的注意力——


	3. Chapter 3

「啊！」耳邊傳來了急促喘息聲，威爾倏地睜開雙眼，有些茫然地望向前方。

模糊的視線中是熟悉的景象，用力眨了幾次眼睛，他才發現從頭髮至腳心皆是濕冷的汗水，同時，也是滑入眼瞳的水漬影響了目視清晰度。

他稍微抬起頭，很快就確認這是他的房間，渾渾噩噩之間隱約聽見狗群們圍着他呼喚的吠聲。

即使躺在床墊上，隨手抓緊的布料皆十分真實，但威爾依舊覺得這一切絲毫沒有真實感。

——因為他完全沒有如何回到這裡的記憶。

前一刻他還在飛機上，不確定自己是否真的攜帶過阿比蓋爾回去明尼蘇達州的木屋，然後下一刻他就在這兒了。

嘗試着努力坐起身，卻只覺得渾身酸疼得……彷彿真的跟什麼怪物搏鬥了整夜，而且痛楚令他僅是扶着床沿坐好，就已被一陣暈車般的失重感衝擊得頭昏腦脹，天旋地轉的不適感延伸至胃部深處，以至於引發了翻天覆地的噁心感。

原以為暫緩一下即可壓制下反胃感，但已經不曉得錯過多少餐的胃部，產生了隨時準備嘔吐的信號，並且食道處還夾雜着乾渴過久的燥痛緊窒。

迫不得已，威爾只好扶着床頭想下床，但好不容易掙扎至雙腳踩在地板上的時候，卻再次怔愣了。

他的腳……他的下半身……

咬緊牙嘗試着想站起身之際，陌生的肌肉痠軟疼痛，幾乎讓他質疑這雙腿已經不再屬於自己，但卻無法得知究竟是否昨夜夢遊中過度使用。

待終於站了起身，他只覺得已經耗盡全身的力氣，卻還必須強撐着發軟的雙腿，跌跌撞撞地衝向廚房的水槽旁，扭開了水龍頭準備先喝點水解決口乾舌燥的生理需求。

僅是幾步的距離，已讓他雙腳發軟得只能靠在櫃子上，再也沒力氣去取杯子或其他容器，只能顫抖着手扭開水源，就着潺潺流下的水源低頭直接吞嚥飲用。

喝了水按理說應該緩和唇喉間的乾燥，偏偏喉嚨處卻依舊有種陌生的悶窒感，不斷刺激着他的食道，更是加劇了他胃部的翻騰感。

威爾扶着水槽的櫃子邊緣，取出藥丸拋入口中，習慣性地想直接乾吞，卻不知是否喉嚨過於乾燥而卡住，於是他又步履蹣跚的撲回水龍頭下，再吞幾口水想把藥物沖下腸胃，以抑制嘔吐感和胃痛。

可惜，水流並未能發揮預想中的作用。就在威爾站直身子，再次努力吞嚥時，終於無法抑制胃部的翻騰感，俯身即把猛烈迅速湧上喉嚨的異物盡數交待在水槽中了。

待他感覺喉嚨間遭異物卡住的緊窒感已消失，正稍微鬆了一口氣，想打開水龍頭再次洗漱並沖洗掉異物的時候，卻看到了不合常理的物體。

一個完整的，非常明顯屬於人類的耳朵。

原本已緩和下去的嘔吐感再次湧上來，把他的驚呼聲全堵死在喉間，但這次他忍耐着，踉踉蹌蹌地奔入浴室，才半摔半蹲在馬桶邊，卻什麼都再也吐不出來，整個浴室只剩他的乾嘔聲。

等胃部終於不再折騰了，威爾起身到浴室的水槽邊，漱口稍微洗臉後，有些怔愣地望着鏡中的倒影。

雙目呆滯、嘴唇乾裂得似乎還有些許血絲、臉色蒼白得有些發青——總結就是，他看起來糟透了。

糟糕到他甚至不確定自己的神智是否足夠清明清醒。

疲憊地拖着蹣跚的步履離開浴室，眼神不受控制地又飄向廚房的水槽。

他想去確認，卻又不敢確認。

若是假的，那是否意味着他已經開始看見幻覺？若是真的，那不就代表他已成為一個兇手？

威爾焦慮難安地坐在床邊，雙手一時搓揉着膝蓋，一時又埋頭入膝蓋，一時又使勁折騰拉扯頭髮。

正當他深陷在不知該如何處理和面對的自我厭惡情緒中時，習慣性左右飄忽的眼神，床頭處有個物體突然亮起，吸引了他的注意力。

稍微湊近光源一看，才發現那是手機所發出的光線，而源頭則是來自漢尼拔的一則訊息：「威爾，醫院通知我阿比蓋爾失踪了，她還與你在一起嗎？」

凝視着那光源好一陣子，威爾最終顫抖着手，解鎖手機後按下了回撥鍵，在聽到另一頭熟悉的，男人剛睡醒的低沉嗓音後，彷彿抓到最後一根稻草般，以類似快溺斃的重鼻音哆嗦着求救：「漢、漢尼拔……我，我受不了了……」

在重新加入調查隊之後，他們有過的幾次交談，都是關於威爾是否能承受得了一次又一次深入殺人犯們扭曲的心靈世界，而這是否又會給威爾造成無可挽回的心理創傷。

曾經威爾可以斬釘截鐵的告訴漢尼拔，他「承受得了」，但此時此刻，不管水槽內的耳朵是否真實存在，或只是自己臆想出來過於真實的幻覺，在這一刻，威爾覺得漢尼拔說對了，他再也無法承受這一切了。

耳邊傳來漢尼拔「我會盡快趕過來」的保證，他有些茫然的按掉通話鍵，再緩緩轉頭環視屋內一圈。

不知從何時開始，向來最能讓他放鬆的安全窩，看起來突然像是已把他拆吃入腹的巨獸，而他……就在巨獸的肚子裡，被迫凝視着在水槽處成形的深淵。

打了個冷顫，威爾倉惶中隨手抓起一件褲子，隨即驚慌地衝向戶外。

在打開門的瞬間，戶外冷冽的空氣凍得他忍不住打了個噴嚏，才意識原來外面已經是入冬的季節，而他僅穿着貼身衣服和一件褲子就跑出來，顯然是過於單薄了。

即使是這樣，要他獨自回到屋內再取個外套，是完全不存在的選項。

閉上眼咬緊牙根，威爾想起年幼時的冬天，也有幾次為了逃避父親的打罵，不僅曾經穿得比現在更單薄就跑出去，甚至還曾赤腳跑在雪地上。

按照着年幼的記憶和身體的本能，他雙手抱緊肩膀，在門口的階梯上盡可能把自己縮成一團，頂着透骨的寒意等待。

醫生抵達的速度比威爾預估的還要快，因此他並沒有在寒風中待多久，但是當車子開入車道時，漢尼拔看到那一幕時，眉頭仍是緊緊皺在一起。

下車後，即使相隔還有一段距離也可以看到自己的Omega什麼禦寒衣物也沒穿上，就這樣在冬日寒風顫抖着。

「威爾，」不願看到自己的所有物如此折騰身體，他三步並做一步走上前：「告訴我，發生了什麼事。」

「我去了明尼蘇達州，」威爾目光散渙，習慣性的不願意固定看向另一個人：「我帶着阿比蓋爾過去，我們是一起過去的……」

他頓了頓，移開目光才再次顫抖着繼續道：「……但她沒有跟我一起回來……」

說到這裡，威爾小心翼翼地抬頭看向了漢尼拔，那表情全是「對不起，我不小心弄丟了我們的孩子」的愧疚感和迷惘，似乎他自己也不明白為何可以弄丟那麼珍而視之的家庭成員。

「帶我去看。」漢尼拔對他伸出了手掌。

在兩人雙手交握的瞬間，威爾先是以快溺斃的人抓緊最後一線生機的力度拼死握緊，接着像是擔心會弄痛對方，才稍稍放鬆一絲力度，不過漢尼拔滿意又縱容地捏了捏。

他喜歡威爾現在這個模樣——這種全世界只剩他，滿腦子只有他是唯一救贖的狀況。

牽着安份得宛如木偶般的威爾重新回到屋內，漢尼拔先是熟練地找出保暖的毛氈給他披上，接着才順着威爾極小聲的「廚房…水槽…」走向廚房。

不用仔細看、不用做任何檢驗，他已經知道，靜靜躺在水槽中的，就是阿比蓋爾的耳朵。

安靜地欣賞了自己的傑作好一會，同時再迅速審視，確保沒有任何早前看漏眼的痕跡，漢尼拔這才走回威爾的身邊。

看着漢尼拔熟悉的在自己的領域中踱步，威爾總覺得哪裡有些違和，卻又感覺理應如此，偏偏腦袋混亂成漿糊般什麼也無法思考，只能茫然地看着對方走來走去。

他極力想回憶阿比蓋爾失踪後那段消失的記憶，只能低聲自言自語，企圖以更客觀的角度，去整理和分析側寫自己的行為：「我不記得昨晚有上床睡覺…但，我肯定是那樣做了…可能我還有起床放狗出去……然後……我的腳……」

漢尼拔伸手看似幫把毛氈再拉緊些，然後以輕輕環抱肩膀的姿勢，虛虛按在威爾的肩膀上，打斷了他的回想：「你最後一次看到阿比蓋爾，是什麼時候的事情了？」

雖然已經事先做了預防，但漢尼拔十分清楚，威爾的記憶方式不同於常人。

他可能會因為生病和藥物干擾，而暫時找不到某些記憶碎片，但只要他努力順着思維脈絡去尋找，難保他不會真的記起來發生什麼事。

即使總有一天威爾會想起來，而漢尼拔也確實希望他想起來——畢竟那是他們重要的第一次，是兩人的關係的轉捩點，總不能只有他一人記得。

不過就目前而言，漢尼拔還不能讓他想起來。

「昨天…」威爾遲疑了一會，並不敢萬分確定地繼續：「……對我而言，是昨天，就在她父親的小木屋裡……」

他不敢問漢尼拔今天的日期，他害怕可能已經過去好幾天了。雖然很諷刺地，他在看到那完好的耳朵時，他覺得應該相隔最多一天一夜。

否則耳朵已經徹底消化了，不可能那麼完好。

「我發作了，她……她覺得我不太對勁，她看起來很害怕，然後她就逃走了。」威爾好不容易回想到這裡，眼前彷彿還看得到阿比蓋爾驚恐害怕的表情。

「然後呢？」漢尼拔誘導着威爾繼續說下去，讓他只集中回想跟阿比蓋爾相關的事情：「她在害怕什麼？」

「我……」說到這裡，威爾停頓了，連他自己也害怕接着說下去，但他還是在深呼吸一口氣之後說了：「……我產生了殺死她的幻覺。」

最後一個字脫口的那瞬間，空氣彷彿凝滯了，兩人沉默地注視着對方。

「但那不是真的…」最後還是威爾哆哆嗦嗦地再次開腔，像是做錯事了不願承認，因此極力想獲得家長否定和支持的孩子：「…那不是真的…我知道那不是真的……」

漢尼拔嘆了口氣，轉而走到他的身前，半蹲半跪着，以一個毫無威脅的姿勢，讓威爾無需抬頭即可看到他：「威爾，我們必須通知傑克。」

他伸手觸碰威爾的臉頰，拇指小心托起下巴，讓那雙灰藍色的眼眸注視着自己，要他看清自己最誠懇的擔憂、溫柔和體貼：「你無法逃避這件事，否則它會越來越糟糕。」

似是擔心音量提高一些都會嚇著他，漢尼拔的聲音輕得像是想安撫他，威爾不由自主的相信了，同時也知道，逃避確實不是自己的性格，最終他還是會自首。

威爾輕輕點了點頭，隨即像是被抽乾了全身的力氣，連在沙發中坐直身子也辦不到了，只能緩緩地沉入那柔軟的椅子中。

「先休息吧。」看着他閉上眼，漢尼拔起身暫時離開。


End file.
